Welcome to The New Age, to The New Age
by NerdLifeIsAGreatLife
Summary: Radiation surrounds the world -giving people superpowers- after a girl turns up from the future. How do the Avengers find the affected? Do they get the girl back to her own time? Has a few OC characters that are quite main. Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine. The title is from Radioactive by Imagine Dragons
1. Prologue

**Welcome to the New Age, to the New Age **

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine. The Title is from the song 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons  
Summary: ****Radiation surrounds the world -giving people superpowers- after a girl turns up from the future. How do the Avengers find the affected people? Do they get the girl back to her own time?**

**Prologue:**

"Bela, can you pass me that screwdriver?" The Doctor asked, a pair of safety goggles on and a white lab coat slung over his casual clothes as he crouched over his latest project. Bela Turner, a junior in the Local high school, who had no interest in becoming a scientist but needed an extracurricular activity for extra credit in her Chemistry class, passed him the sonic devise. The Doctor took it without even a hum of appreciation and Bela sighed, she hated working there, especially as she hated Science. She preferred History, she'd always wondered what it would be like to go back to the time where cars didn't fly and people actually bothered to walk instead of fly in those god-awful claustrophobic suits. A hundred or so years would do, back to the 1960's, hell even 50 would do, back to the time music was actually _good _and books were easy to get hold of, instead of reading off tablets that always seemed to die after half an hour around her, she wasn't the best with technology, which was probably bad seeing as she was constantly surrounded by it. She wished she could go to a time where there were real heroes and not just people flying around in suit who all thought they were fucking Iron Man because they had enough money to buy a suit that flew and could be used as a weapon. She wanted to go back to a time where Iron Man was a superhero still and not just a memory remembered by Comic Books of his and the Avengers escapades, where his company didn't go out giving anyone with money big fancy suits. Back were there was only one 'Iron Man'.

"Bela!" The Doctor snapped and she sighed again, "I asked you to pass me the laser cutter!"

Bela grit her teeth and faked a smile.

"Yes sir." She said turning around to try and find the appliance, what did it look like again? Finding it she gave a mental fist pump and passed the device to the Doctor. As he turned it on the whole room began to spin and chemicals fell to the floor, making smoke that was _probably_ toxic cloud around the room.

Bela screamed as the Doctor cursed and she lost consciousness.

"Hey, miss, hey you okay?" Bela heard someone ask as she groaned and opened her eyes. It was bright and she definitely wasn't in the lab anymore. She managed to make out a face and her eyes widened. No, it couldn't be, she was dreaming…

Captain America was in front of her.

"Oh my Gods" She murmured as she shot upwards and somehow landed on her feet a few feet away from where she was sitting.

"Tony!" Captain America shouted, getting into a protective stance as Iron Man, _No it can't be, it's just people dressed up, _turned and moved his hands in a threatening gesture, his repulsers glowing with energy.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice tinny as his suit amplified it. Bela stood stock still, tense, as she looked at her surroundings… Central Park. It was definitely Central Park… but it looked like it did in History books, people dressed in old-fashioned clothing, their feet firmly planted on the floor, no hover-boards in sight… _Holy shit. _

"I said, who. Are. You?" Iron Man's voice brought Bela out of her thoughts and she looked at him. Her eyes wide and her mind thrumming, she stayed silent, staring, tense.

"She looks almost Asgardian" Captain America says, looking at her intently, she wore a pair of comfortable trousers not like anything Steve had ever seen except maybe on Thor when he was in his casual clothes, and a leather jacket not unlike what Steve had seen Loki wear once or twice when the Avengers had caught him off guard and still in his casual clothing instead of his armour, She also wore what seemed to be some sort of safety goggle, but were of a very different design than Tony's, or Bruce's, or Hank's, or even Reed's (and that guy had some very strange looking things).

"No, not the right energy signature, nothing that matches Thor, Loki or Amora. She's definitely human, though I am picking up some sort of Radioactive energy." Tony lowered his helmet and approached Bela, "Hey, you okay?"

Bela stared at him for a minute before shaking her head, scared out of her mind.

"Can you tell us what happened? More importantly how the hell you moved that fast?"

"I, I don't know, I really really don't have a clue what the fuck just happened" She said, staring at Tony as though she's just seen a ghost (which to her she had).

"Right" Tony sighed "Can you tell us what you can remember from, well from before you came here? People say you just… appeared"

"I… I apparated? Seriously?" Bela asked, her mind reeling. Captain America looks on confused and Tony turns to him.

"She means Teleported Cap, we really gotta get you reading Harry Potter." He turned back to Bela "Well?"

"Right, right. Uh…" Bela blinked, trying to remember what had happened before she, well, basically time travelled. "I, I was at the Lab, I'm an intern there, trying to get extra credit in Chemistry, um, Dr Harris asked me to hand him the laser cutter and he turned it on and there was like, smoke and stuff, the chemicals had fallen and mixed together then I blacked out and I was here."

"Right, okay, can you tell us where the lab is?"

"Right, this is where it gets a little bit… complicated." Bela said, biting her lip "I'm pretty sure I just time travelled."

"TIME TRAVELLED?" Tony Screeched, "I, how, that's impossible, I mean, Aliens seem to be able to do it. But, we're nowhere near that kind of tech, I couldn't figure out how Kang did it, and I'm the best, hell Reed couldn't even figure it out, I…"

Tony kept rambling as Bela looked on. He began pacing, words only he could understand tumbling from his lips. Captain America rolled his eyes.

"Miss? Can you tell us what year you're from?" He asked, Tony tumbling out of his thoughts and back to the present.

"2062, so about…" She looked around, "50 years or so… is that right? I mean I'm obviously not in, like, 1960 or something, and it's definitely before 2030…"

"Yeah, it's 2012" Tony told her "so only 50 years…"

"Right… Okay, I'm 50 years in the past, right. Oh god my mum's only one, I'm older than my mum…" and with that Bela fainted.

"Great." Tony sighed, gathering the girl in his arms, "I guess we'd better try and figure out how to get her back then."


	2. Your Time Will Come

Soft sheets. That's what Bela could feel just before she woke up, Soft sheets. She could smell her Mom cooking Bacon downstairs and could hear her Twin Brother playing video games in the next room.

Her dream was beginning to disappear, just a blur of red white and blue, and a soft voice asking if she was okay. It was probably one of the weirdest dreams she had ever had, she'd _time travelled_, GAINED POWERS. She really needed to stop eating cheese before bed…

Bela's eyes opened slowly as she stretched her arms above her head, her jacket making the movement hard… wait, Jacket? Why was she wearing her jacket to bed…?

Her eyes shot open.

"We're not in Kansas anymore Toto" She said to mid-air as she took in her surroundings, definitely _not _her room at home… this room had none of her posters, no tablet on her desk, no clothes thrown haphazardly on the floor and bursting from her over flowing wardrobe, no corner of soft toys, no pile of school assignments left until last minute… this room was sterile, a soft, dull blue instead of her bright red, pictures of Avengers lined the walls instead of her vintage Harry Potter posters or painted Quotes. The dream was real.

"Shit." She swore as she tried to wrap her head around the idea, _what was she meant to do, how was she meant to get home?_ A knock sounded at the door.

"Miss?" The voice of Steve Rodgers asked as the door opened, and sweet Jesus he looked even better in Civilian clothes. "You awake?"

"Yeah," Bela said as she eased herself up into a sitting position "So that wasn't a dream then. I'm really 50 years in the past…"

"Yeah, Trust me, I know how weird that must be."

"I bet it's a whole damn lot better than waking up in the future." She remarked making Steve smile slightly as he placed a tray of breakfast on the bedside table. "Uh, any idea on whether I'll be able to get back home?"

"Tony's been working on it, but the only time we've seen Time travel, it didn't go very well." Steve said, his smile dropping. "I understand that you want to go home, but I just, I don't think it's possible."

"Yeah, thought as much" Bela sighed as she bit into a slice of bacon, "Where am I anyway, last I remember I was in Central Park?"

"Uh, I am not at liberty to divulge that information."

"I'm in Avenger's Mansion aren't I?" Bela said smiling, "You do realize that when I come from the exact location is known to everyone especially seeing as it's a museum."

"I, What?" Steve stuttered "A museum, where are we?"

"Uh, I am not at liberty to divulge that information?" Bela said as she bit her lip, "I really don't know if I should tell you anything about the future, I mean I'm almost certain that the Avengers of my Time line have never found a girl who had suddenly turned up from the future, but better to be safe than sorry, don't really want to mess up the space-time continuum and all that, you know, wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey."

"I think I like this kid," Bela hears the voice of Tony Stark say from the open doorway "First Harry Potter and now Doctor Who, this gal's speaking my language."

Tony enters the room and steals a slice of bacon from Bela's plate, ignoring Bela's protests.

"Now, I just realized that we don't actually know your name, to be honest I've been calling you Hermione in my head" Tony tells her around the slice of bacon. Bela isn't sure if he's calling her that because of the teleportation or her hair.

"It's Bela, Bela Turner" She tells him, "and if that was a quip on my hair…"

"Don't sweat it princess, your hair's marvellous. But seriously are you styling it off Hermione or…" Tony was about to run is hand over Bela's brown hair pulling away when she sends him her best glare. "Okay, Scary Bela is worse than Scary Pepper. How old are you anyway?"

"Hmm… let's see, about minus 33 years old" She tells him cheekily "I'm 17"

"Huh" Tony says looking at Steve "same as Pe-Spiderman" Steve just gives him a look before shaking his head.

"Is there any way I can get out of this bed and, I don't know, do something." Bela asked them, "I have a feeling I'm going to be here for a while, so I'd like to make the most of being in the past. Visit a library, or an old fashioned amusement park or something."

"Don't they have Libraries in 2062?" Steve asked.

"We don't even really have books, it took me two years to track down the Hunger Games Trilogy, and about 4 to find a readable version of the Adventures of Sherlock Holmes"

"So, you're in the past, you could do anything, and you want to _go to a library_?" Tony asked confused

"I like books okay!"

Books, Hundreds upon thousands of books. Old ones with cracked spines, new ones still in their dust jackets. And the _smell, _the smell was amazing like nothing Bela had ever smelt, not in that quantity anyway. Her books at home still had their book smell, but it was nothing like this. The mixed scent of books and coffee.

"This is amazing." She breathed, as Pepper, the only person willing to take a teenage girl to a library, smiled behind her. "So. Many. Books!"

The librarian next to her made a shushing gesture as she pointed to a sign that said 'NO TALKING!' Bela looked sheepish as she gave a small, soft sorry.

Bela and Pepper made their way slowly and silently through the hushed library, Bela exclaiming softly every few minutes as she found book after book, picking them up and placing them on the ever growing pile in Pepper's hands.

"I... I think that's enough "Pepper mumbled, the pile of books was beginning to cover her face. "You have the entire Harry Potter collection, which Tony has back in the mansion by the way, War and Peace, The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and just about every Jane Austen book... I don't think you'll be able to read all of these in 2 weeks"

"Oh," Bela said as she turned to face Pepper properly, noticing the pile of books "Sorry, I, uh, got carried away?"

"Why don't you put some of these away and only take one or two out."

"Right, of course." As the duo set about putting away the books, keeping Pride and Prejudice and Emma, Pepper's phone began to ring, earning a shush gesture from the nearest library goer. She quickly answered it.

"What Tony," She hissed into the phone "I'm in a Library!" She paused as Tony spoke before hanging up the phone and turning to Bela, "We need to get back to the mansion. _Now_."

**Author's Notes:**

**So that was the first Chapter... I've written about half of the next so it should be up soon, within the week probably. Just to note, I won't be posting every day... ever. But I'll try my best to post every week, my friends are helping me by telling me to write when I complain :). I have most of it planned, it's all about writing it now! I'm not too sure if this will be the general chapter length, but... I don't really write anymore than this without loosing the point and repeating myself, or over explaining... so...**

**Hope you enjoyed this.**..


	3. Can You Hear It Too?

**Chapter 2: Can You Hear It Too?**

"_So as we learnt from last lesson, this S shaped line means integration and so you would put the expression after this line and then write 'dx'. So for the expression 12 X squared you would write the line then 12 X squared 'dx' and to figure out…" _The teacher droned from the front of the classroom, Tara McNeil sat at her desk in the middle of the room, tapping her pencil on the desk while she stared at the clock above the teacher's head, counting the seconds until the lesson ended.

"…_making it cubed rather than squared and then divide the 12 by the power to make 4" _The teacher continued, pausing as a strong breeze swept through the classroom's open windows, before carrying on. _"Which will give the answer of 4 X cubed. So from this we can find the area under the graph…_"

Tara stopped tapping her pencil, something felt wrong, why was the teacher shouting? Where the birds outside getting louder? _Did someone just fart because _Jesus!_?_

Her head started to spin, her senses overloading. Her pencil felt weird, her clothes constricting and uncomfortable as she moved to take off her glasses, her vision blurring behind them. Why could she taste coffee?

As her head began to pound, she began to freak out. Her hand shot in the air, the teacher pausing to look at her.

"Yes Tara" She seemed to shout.

"I. Can I go to the nurse" Tara replied quietly. The teacher stared at her as though she hadn't talked.

"Are you okay?" She shouted.

"No..." Tara said slightly louder, her headache getting worse and worse with every passing second, "Can, Can I go to the nurse?"

"Sure" The teacher said, eyes worried as Tara practically ran from the classroom.

In the hallway it got worse, she could hear the teachers in the classes surrounding her, could hear the gossiping girls in the class down the hall. The rustle of paper and the scratch of pencil in the next hallway over.

"What is happening to me?" She whispered to herself as she opened the door to the bathroom, wincing as it creaked loudly. She turned on the tap, the dripping of the water painfully loud, and splashed her face.

Looking at it she could see every pore, every imperfection. She could see the imperfections in the glass too, and in the stalls behind her. She could see the dust floating in the air, the light that reflected off it.

She could hear the water in the pipes, the sound of a printer, the rumble of a jet overhead.

She could smell the sewage, the perfume left in the air, the grass from outside the window.

She could feel ever imperfection of the basin beneath her fingers.

She could taste the air, could taste what she had for breakfast two hours earlier.

She ran.

She ran to the closest place she could think of that would help her.

She ran to Avengers Mansion.

She'd forgotten about the gates, of course there were gates! Why wouldn't there be gates!? But she'd forgotten about them.

She stared at them, looming high over the top of her head, and crouched to the ground, openly weeping.

"Help!" She screamed through her tears. Willing someone, _anyone, _to help her. "Help!"

She could hear heavy footsteps from ahead of her, the sound of metal against tarmac, but she didn't look up or open her eyes. Even the light shining through her eyelids was almost unbearable.

"Hey, hey you okay?" She heard the unmistakeable voice of Iron Man ask loudly, his voice tinny through his helmet. She didn't answer, her hands covering her ears and her eyes screwing even more shut.

Tony called Pepper.

"_What Tony?_"

"Uh, Pep..." Tony paused as he gazed at the girl on his doorstep.

"_I'm in a Library!_"

"Yeah I know but, there's a girl outside Avengers mansion freaking the fuck out... and I'm pretty sure I haven't slept with her."

Tony looked closely at the girl, his suit was detecting some sort of radioactive energy surrounding her.

"And she seems to be giving off a similar radiation as Bela…"

_***Page Break***_

The Avengers -minus Bruce-, Bela, and Pepper sat around the conference table at Avengers Mansion, a hologram of Tara in front of them, a soft glow surrounding the image.

"I've put her in the Hulk chamber" Bruce said as he entered the room "It's the quietest and darkest place in the mansion, it shouldn't aggravate her senses too much."

"Okay, good" Tony said as he stared at the hologram, "So, I'm guessing the Radiation that Bela gave off somehow managed to affect this girl." He put up a hologram of Bela, the same soft glow surrounding it.

"The radiation seems to be exactly the same, I'm not entirely certain what type it is…" He looked at Bruce expectantly.

"I don't think I've seen radiation like this before, it, it's slightly weaker than Beta radiation, but isn't as weak as Alpha as it obviously penetrated the skin…" Bruce turned to Hank. "Any ideas?"

"I'm as clueless as you are, I think our best bet is Richards to be honest, but even then… it's nothing either of us has ever seen." Hank looked at Bela "You don't happen to know if there was any sort of scientific discovery between now and 2062 to do with radiation, do you?"

"Not that I know of, sorry." Bela told him before turning to Tony. "So I caused this, that poor girl's in so much pain, because of me?"

"It's not your fault Bela" Steve told her as Pepper laid a hand on her arm, "We'll find a way to help her, right Tony?"

"Of course!" Tony exclaimed, his eyes focused on the hologram as he typed equations into the keyboard "She'll find a way to control her senses soon, this sort of things have happened to mutants and stuff a lot. She'll be fine in a few hours probably. But what I'm wondering is, if she's affected, is anyone else?" The hologram shifted to show a 3D map of the Earth. Some points glowing.

"Ah ha! Okay so I'm tracking the energy signature from the radiation." He zoomed in to New York, which seemed to be giving off a very high amount of radiation, "Most of the people affected seem to be in the city," He zoomed in a bit more "Here's us, that's Bela, and that's the girl, we really need to find out her name. Their energy signatures seem to be the strongest in the area, I'm guessing it's because they've already used their power. There are… 4 others in New York, the energy surrounding them doesn't seem to be as strong, so I'm _guessing_ they're not using their powers yet" He zooms out to show the whole of America, "There's an energy reading just outside Westchester County, near Xavier's School, depending on their ability, I have a feeling they'll head there, but their energy signature is faint. And there's another in… either Oregon or Washington, I'm not all that great at geography." The map zoomed out once more, "And finally there's a strong energy signature in… Ireland, of all places. It's the strongest one, stronger than Bela's or even… we really need to find out that girl's name. But anyway, we should probably go there first…"

"Well then," Steve started "The Avengers are going to Ireland."

**Author's Notes:**

**So here's chapter 2. I was going to have it up about an hour ago... but i got sucked into a book.**

**Hope you like it, my friends did...**

**Katy**

**(any mathematical errors are my brothers fault... not that that bit really matters)**


	4. Can Nobody Hear Me?

The trip to Ireland was… interesting to say the least, if inconclusive.

The tracker had led them to the middle of nowhere. The closest sign of civilisation being Wexford, a small place with fields upon fields, Caravans dumped haphazardly beside sporadic manor houses. This is where they began their search.

A search that led them on a wild goose chase…

…Almost literally.

According to the tracker… the thing they were following… was a Hawk.

"A Hawk?" Clint asked, disbelievingly as Tony held the tracker up to it, to the place where the radiation was at its strongest "We've been following a Hawk?"

"Seems like it." Tony started, his eyebrows knitting together as he stared at the Hawk. "I mean, unless the person is underground, then it's the only thing around, except for us, for miles."

The Hawk stared at them from its perch in the tree, squawking loudly.

"A Hawk?" Clint repeated, the Hawk's gaze seemed to be targeted on him, it's beady eyes almost seemed… pleading. It spread its wings and flew…

Straight onto Clint's head.

"It's on my head." He said quietly, panicking internally as Tony guffawed loudly.

"Maybe we should start calling you Hawkhead instead!" He laughed as Clint glared at him.

"Get. This. Thing. OFF ME!" He screeched as he ran in circles, his hands flapping at the bird. "Get off. Get off. Get OFF!"

This only caused Tony to laugh louder and Natasha to fight a smile as Steve rolled his eyes.

"Clint stop fooling around" He said sternly, Clint stopped and the Hawk flew off his head and hovered above it, staring intently at Steve. "Now, this operation has proved unnecessary, We should just get back in the Quinjet and go back to the Mansion. Tony you may need to tweak that device a bit more before we just follow it blindly again."

The group agreed, Tony frowning at the tracker confused, and set off back to the Quinjet. Clint fussing over his hair frowning as he mumbled about demonic birds.

It wasn't until they were in sight of the jet that they were being followed…

… by the Hawk.

"Uh guys?" Clint started as he stared at the ground "either my shadow has gotten really weird… or that damn Hawk is still hovering above my head…"

Tony tried to hide a smile.

"Looks like you attract Hawks, Hawkeye" Tony smiled, a hint of laughter hidden in his voice "Don't worry I don't think it'll follow us onto the jet."

It didn't…

…not _really_.

The group landed back at Avengers Mansion, absolutely certain that they'd left the bird back in Ireland where it belonged.

But…

"Ah home sweet home!" Clint started as he began to open the quinjet doors "No demonic birds here!"

He opened the doors fully… and was bombarded by the Hawk which perched on his head, doing the bird equivalent of hyperventilating.

"Please tell me it's not that damn Hawk on my head…" Clint said calmly. "please"

Tony burst out laughing as Natasha let out a small giggle before clamping her hands over her mouth, her eyes dancing. Even Steve cracked a smile.

**Meanwhile at Avengers Mansion…**

"Right," Bruce started as he stared at Tony, Steve, Clint, and Natasha's retreating backs as they headed to the Quinjet. "I'm going to go check on the girl, see if she's calmed down yet."

Bruce began to walk out of the conference room, Bela hot on his heels.

"Bruce, wait!" She shouted. Bruce stopped and turned around, waiting for her to continue "I… can I come with you? I just, I want to see how she is. It's my fault she's in so much pain to begin with."

"Bela," Bruce began calmly "It isn't your fault."

Bela shook her head, smiling dolefully.

"Yes, it is, if I hadn't ended up…"

"You didn't _choose _to be sent in time, Bela. It was an _accident_." Bruce told her.

"Yeah but it still made that girl hurt." Bela responded as the two made their way to the Hulk chamber "and who knows how many of the people affected are also hurting, or will _be _hurt later… because of me."

"Bela, it's okay." Bruce responded as they reached the door of the Hulk chamber.

Bruce carefully opened the door partway, letting in as little light as he could while he and Bela slipped inside.

"Hello?" He asked quietly, looking at the corner of the chamber, where the small girl was huddled, her blonde hair covering her face and her breathing heavy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Came a timid voice as the girl moved into an upright position. "Yeah, I, uh… sorry for coming here, I wasn't sure where else to go, I"

"It's fine, seriously, are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, much," She replied, her voice a normal, if slightly quieter than normal, volume "thank you."

Bruce switched a light switch and the lights slowly flickered on, the girl cringed slightly.

"Okay maybe my eyesight is a bit sensitive…" She muttered blinking several times before her eyes finally settled. She looked towards Bruce and Bela, her eyes widening as if only then realizing what she'd actually just done "Uh, I'm, I'm Tara, Tara McNeil."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Tara." Bela blurted suddenly. "It's my fault, I'm so sorry…"

"What happened anyway?" Tara asked as she looked at Bela, "How, why, how is it your fault?"

"It's not her fault, she's just blaming herself because she thinks it's her fault" Bruce said, sending a surprisingly stern glance at Bela who smiled sheepishly.

"It is my fau-" Tara cut Bela off

"Why don't you tell me what happened and I can decide if it's your fault or not" Tara said firmly.

"Uh… It's a long story."

"I've got time, my parents don't expect me back till six because I normally have Hockey"

Bruce and Bela told Tara how Bela arrived and what Tony expected had happened as she did.

"Doesn't sound like your fault to me." Tara said, smiling at Bela "It must be hard to be so far away from home."

"Yeah… I haven't really had time to let it sink in yet," Bela said thinking, "I mean, I'm not that far away, I only live a few blocks from here actually… but, things are different here than they are in the future, for one thing for a super genius Tony Stark's Wifi is terrible."

Tara laughed and Bela smiled. A knock sounded at the door.

"Bruce? Bela? They're back" Janet said, sticking her head around the door of the Hulk chamber before smiling at Tara "Nice to see you're okay."

The trio made their way to the door of the quinjet hanger just as the doors opened and out walked Tony, Steve, Natasha and Clint… with a bird hanging tightly onto his scalp.

"Uh… Clint?" Bruce started trying not to laugh at the indignant look on Clint's face.

"Shut it, I know, it followed us back" He replied frowning, sarcastically adding "apparently this is what's giving off the radiation!"

"Right…" Bruce turned to Tony, eyebrow raised in question.

"I uh… may need to tweak the tracking device just a bit… just a minor malfunction…" Tony told him as he walked distractedly towards his lab. He stopped turning to the group, and looking straight at Thor.

"I… this isn't one of your crazy Brother's tricks is it." Tony asked him. Clint looked sick as he tried to look at the bird perched on his head and the bird squawked and looked at Tony as though irritated… no that must have been Bruce's imagination.

"No, friend Tony," Thor told him as he stared at the bird, "My brother prefers Ravens."

"Great, good, now, if you'll all excuse me." And with that Tony made his way to his lab, mumbling under his breath.

"Well, looks like the bird stays." Steve commented, looking at the bird. "I mean, if it doesn't decide to fly away or something"

The bird squawked happily and flew off of Clint's head and onto his shoulder instead, Clint began to pet it absentmindedly.

**Author's Notes:**

**Chapter 3... this took me a while and I'm not too sure why. The next chapter will _hopefully _be up next week. But I'm going to be very busy this weekend (early Christmas at my Dad's) and if it's not up by then they it will probably be up after the holidays as i'm going to be away and busy with Christmas preparations and revision for my first A level exams in January...**

**But managed to write a lot yesterday after i finished this one, so hopefully I'll be able to get it done, i have some good ideas for it, and it'll probably be longer than previous chapters...**

**Katy**


	5. This House Doesn't Burn Down Slowly

Candice Calder, a normal 17 year old girl, with a normal life and a normal family. Her life was ordinary, uneventful…

Until that girl appeared from nowhere in Central Park and was taken away by the Avengers. No one knew who the girl was, where she came from, what had happened… little did Candice know, but soon she'd be finding out, soon she'd be part of whatever was going on.

The unusual thing happened a few weeks after the event, on a Saturday that started like any other. Candice awoke early, grabbed a slice of toast and took her sheep dog, Jess, for a walk. She arrived back to bacon and egg sandwiches prepared lovingly by her mother, and she sat at the breakfast nook in the kitchen with her brother to watch the news.

"_The Avengers are refusing to give the press any information about the mysterious girl…_" The reporter on the TV stated, "_Though there has been some development on the story_" Candice's mother, Jill, turned the volume up "_A teenage girl with blonde hair has been seen leaving Avengers Mansion several times in the past few weeks, often accompanied by the CEO of Stark industries Virginia 'Pepper' Potts…_" Candice tuned out the reporter's voice, she wasn't really all that concerned about what the Avengers were up to, as long as they kept the City, or the world, safe then she didn't really care.

Once Candice had finished her breakfast she made her way to her room and watched Youtube videos, did homework and Skyped her friends, the normal routine.

She was halfway through her History essay about The February Revolution of Russia in 1917 when the fire alarm started screeching from downstairs. She could smell smoke, and assumed it was her brother burning toast, or her dad trying, and failing, to cook something for dinner. But the smell got stronger.

And the screams started. Candice began to panic.

She never expected there to be a fire in her house, it was something that happened to other people, not to her, not to her family. She didn't know what to do.

"Candice!" She heard her mother scream from the floor below, her voice muffled. Why did Candice's room have to be at the top of the house, the only room on the third floor, furthest away from any entrance to the house and a completely lethal drop out the window to the ground?

She wrenched her door open and began her way to the second floor. Smoke was filling the air and burning her eyes. Her mouth was open in a scream.

The second floor was on fire. Her family trapped on one side and her trapped on the other side of the fire that consumed the stairs.

There was no way out.

"Candice!" Her Mother shouted through the flames, trying to find a way, any way, around it. Candice tried to run though the fire. If she was going to die, she wanted to be with her family. But the fire was too strong. The smoke to thick. She'd breathed in too much. Her lungs were filling. She began to choke.

"Candice…" The shout echoed though her mind as she blacked out…

Candice awoke sluggishly, her alarm beeping beside her as she groaned, she could have sworn it was a Saturday.

She could remember flashes of her dream. Jess barking as flames licked her arms, burning her clothes but not her skin. She could remember a scream… sirens. She could remember her parents and brother through a curtain of flames, the smell of their skin burning.

She opened her eyes slowly, trying to forget the vivid dream. She turned her head to the side to find…

Not her room.

It wasn't a dream…

Her eyes shot open, there was no Jess at the foot of her bed. She wasn't even in her bed.

She was in a hospital room, blank and colourless except for a lone card to her leftdepicting a duck in a doctor's coat with the words 'Get Well Soon' in big red letters. She turned her head to the right, hoping to see her mother, or father, or brother to be in the seat next to the bed.

None of them, but there was somebody sat there. Their eyes focused on a book in front of them.

"Gwen? She croaked out questioningly. Gwen Stacy, a girl who lived down Candice's street and was in Physics class, lifted her head quickly, eyes widening.

"Oh Thank god!" Gwen exclaimed as she dropped her book onto the floor beside her. "I was afraid you'd never wake up!"

"Why…"Candice cleared her throat. "Why're you here? What happened?"

"Oh God Candice it was horrible!" Gwen began as Candice moved into a more comfortable position. "I was going to your house to ask what I'd missed in Physics, I would have asked Peter but he was out because… well, he was out. Anyway, your house is closer than anyone else's and as I rounded the corner… your house was covered in fire! Your dog was in the front garden barking it's head off, so I called 911"

Gwen pause, looking sombre.

"I, the firefighters arrived but, your family…" Gwen trailed off looking at Candice sadly.

Candice's heart dropped.

"I, there was nothing they could do, it was too late…" Gwen continued "I, I wasn't expecting you to be okay, I assumed the worst. It was a miracle you were alive… much less practically unharmed! I travelled with you in the ambulance"

"I, why'd you stay?" Candice asked hoarsely.

"You're my friend" Gwen stated confused "of course I stayed"

Candice has never really thought of gwen as being her friend, sure they partnered up in Physics, even after Gwen started dating Peter Parker, and she occasionally sat with her and Peter and their friends at lunch.

"Thanks" Candice said sincerely. The reality of what had happened suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. Her house was gone, all her things… her family…

"Where am I going to stay…?" She said mostly to herself. Gwen smiled sadly at her.

"Do you have any family close by?" She asked. Candice shook her head, all her family lived abroad, she and her parents and brother were the only people in her family living in the USA.

"You can stay at mine then!" Gwen decided.

"I, I couldn't impose"

"Nonsense!" Gwen exclaimed even before Candice had finished speaking. "It's no problem, my mom suggested it when I called her, she's arranged it with social services and everything."

"I…" Candice was speechless, Gwen's Mom had never even met her. But she didn't want to leave the States, or go into care, not when she was only a few months away from becoming 18. "Thank you." She decided to say, smiling at Gwen.

Another thought hit her.

"Where's Jess?"

"Don't worry Peter's looking after her." Gwen replied an amused smile on her face.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well... this wasn't as long as I'd have liked. I wanted to add the next chapter on to this, make it a nice long chapter... but it's not really finished yet... :/**

**I haven't written anymore than this since when I uploaded the last chapter and I'm SO annoyed with myself! I was just... it was nice to relax over the holidays... I haven't really revised all that much either...**

**BUT I'm back home tomorrow afternoon, though I don't really want to leave here! I love my Aunts, and my other Aunt has the MOST gorgeous sheepdog (who I am now picturing as Jess).**

**Anyway, there will be more of Candice next chapter! Hope you like her...**

**Katy xx**

**(Hope you all had a Happy Holidays, and will have a happy new year! Oh and well done with surviving the Apocalypse!)**

**((Also if any of you want updates on this story I'm over on Tumblr (nerdlifeisagreatlife) and you can track the story by the WTTNATTNA Tag :D))**


	6. Well these days I'm fine

Tony tinkered with the tracker for a whole two months, an extremely quiet two months for the Avengers. No villains trying to take over the world, no Hulk outbursts, even Dr Doom and Loki were being unnaturally quiet.

Tara and Bela had both figured out the basics of their abilities. Tara was able to heighten her senses, she was able to see things almost as small as atoms, Smell things from 50 miles away, hear a heartbeat from 20, feel every imperfection, and taste every little flavour.

Bela found out that she was able to stop time as well as teleport. When she'd figured that out, after accidentally making the whole world stop, she hoped she'd be able to time travel as well, and be able to go back home… but no such luck. She was able to stop time for 20 minutes at a time before she had to rest for a few minutes to gain enough strength to start again.

Bela had been given her own room at Avengers Mansion, while Hank tried to figure out any way of getting her home. It was the same one she'd woken up in, but she was allowed to decorate it as she saw fit, she tried to make it as similar to her own bedroom back home, she painted one wall bright red, quotes from Harry Potter, Doctor Who, and Sherlock Holmes written in blue, a wall full of posters opposite. But it didn't feel like home, it felt temporary… and she hoped it was.

Pepper, Tara and Janet had accompanied her shopping for clothes a few days after Tara's discovery.

And Spiderman dropped by just as Tony was finishing with the tracker.

"Hey Spiderman!" Clint shouted as Peter Parker began to lift up his mask "Unless you want two more people to know your secret identity I'd keep the mask on, we have visitors."

"Right, visitors, since when do any of you have visitors?" Peter asked turning around. His eyes found Clint, and he stared at the bird on his shoulder, "That one of your visitors?" He asked with a smile.

Clint startled as though he'd forgotten the bird had been there.

"What? No, real human beings… well as far as we can tell anyway" Two girls strode from a door to the left, the one that led to the TV room.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm perfectly human!" The blonde haired one replied indignantly "This one however…"

The girl next to her huffed and rolled her eyes, "Just because I'm from the future." She looked at Spiderman and then at Clint.

"That's Spiderman," She told him "That's the actual Spiderman."

"Uh, yeah, I know."

"And he's not sixty seven…"

"No."

"And he's _hot._"

Peter looked on in confusion, "I think I've missed something…"

"Jesus Pe-Spiderman, don't you watch the news?" Clint asked him, Peter shook his head, smiling sheepishly. Clint rolled his eyes "Teenagers" He muttered.

"I'm Bela, I'm from the future, Tony and Steve found me. It's a long story" She pointed to the blonde girl "That's Tara, she was affected by radiation I gave off when I landed, she can enhance her senses, I can stop time and teleport."

"Right…"

"Also I know exactly who you are, you kinda revealed yourself… big mistake by the way,"

"Right, I'm just gonna go find Tony…" Peter began to walk away, conscious of Bela's eyes on him.

"His butt is even better in real life…" He heard The other girl, Tara?, mutter to Bela, and cursed his idea of wearing a skin-tight suit.

* * *

"Hi Tony"

Tony jumped, the tracker he was working on clattering to the floor, as he spun in his chair to face…

"JESUS PETER!" He exclaimed, his heart pounding dangerously quickly beneath the arc reactor. "What the fuck?"

Peter hung suspended from the ceiling, mask off, with an amused grin on his face.

"You wanted to see me?"

"You, how the hell did you get in here?" Tony asked as he picked up the tracker, his heartbeat returning to normal.

"JARVIS," Peter responds with a shrug. Tony muttered under his breath about 'traitorous Artificial Intelligences'.

Peter cleared his throat.

"Are you gonna tell me why you wanted to see me?"

"Oh right, of course! Okay firstly you really need to keep better care of the Iron Spider, I've told you time and again…"

"I know I know it's not a toy, _dad_" Peter said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and flipped the right way around, planting his feet firmly on the floor and crossing his arms.

"And secondly I want you to tell me if you come across anyone who has randomly developed powers since Be- that girl turned up in central park, anyone acting weirdly at School, anything that screams weird. And thirdly, JARVIS call Bela down here would you…"

"_Mr Parker and Miss Turner have already met, sir_" JARVIS's voice filtered down from the hidden speakers.

"Right." Tony said looking at Peter.

"You mean crazy future girl? Are you sure she's not… you know… nuts?"

"Pretty sure, now, you got all that?" Peter nodded "Well go away then, I'm busy!"

* * *

Candice's week with Gwen's family was absolutely lovely. While she could never completely forget about what happened they helped her to focus on the present instead of the past. The only problem was that Gwen's little brother was allergic to dogs.

It was a normal Saturday when everything started getting weird again. She was walking to Peter Parker's house where Jess was being looked after, taking a shortcut through two apartment buildings like she'd done a dozen times before when she felt a presence behind her.

She turned around sharply to find no one.

"Hello? Anybody there?" She asked the shadows. She mentally cursed herself, _great if this was a horror movie I'd wind up dead!_

The shadows began moving and a group of men began their way towards her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The biggest of the group asked as he eyed Candice. "A little girl all alone. What are you doing in an alley way, little girl?"

Candice stood her ground but didn't speak, the group kept advancing.

"Nice purse," a smaller man on the outskirts of the group observed, as he broke away and started walking quickly towards Candice.

Candice cursed herself for not having any pepper spray, as the man suddenly ran at her, snatching the bag from her iron grip, its contents spilling onto the street as Candice fell on the floor.

A gust of wind seemed to push the mugger away from her things as Candice screamed. The wind abruptly stopped when she froze.

_What the hell? _Candice thought.

The muggers advanced on her. As she scrambled to get up the ground beneath her shook, sending the muggers tumbling to the ground, the building around her stayed perfectly still. The muggers looked at her, eyes wide, before jumping to their feet and running away. She stared at her hands… They were glowing!

"What the hell?" She heard from behind her. She spun around in a crouch, ready to face whoever had spoken…

"Holy SHIT!" She shouted as she saw Spiderman suspended upside down, promptly falling on her ass as she lost her balance.

"Jesus Candice! What the hell was that?" Spiderman knew her name. _Spiderman _knew her _name_.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh right mask," Spiderman said, "Well, uh…" wait… she recognized that voice…

"Peter!" She exclaimed.

"Shit, uh, no?" Peter said trying to keep his identity secret. Candice stared at him dubiously. He ripped his mask off. "Okay fine! But NO ONE else knows okay? Well apart from the avengers and that weird girl but still, you can't tell ANYBODY"

"Then you can't tell anybody that I'm a mutant."

"I don't think you're a mutant." Candice stared at him.

"It's like, the _only_ explanation for how in god's name I did that."

"No… it kind of isn't…"

* * *

Candice was outside the Avengers Mansion… The _Avengers Mansion, _and Peter refused to tell her why.

"Is there a reason we're here?" Candice asked him, her stomach in knots from Peter swinging the two of them over there and nerves.

"Okay, do you remember that girl who turned up in Central park about two months ago?" Candice nodded "That's Bela, she's from the future" Candice stared at him sceptically "No really, telling the truth. Anyway when she landed here apparently radiation was given off and it affected people giving them powers. Tony asked me to look out for anyone… acting weirdly, randomly developing powers, that sort of thing, and bring them to Avengers Mansion. Good thing it was you and not some random person I've never met…"

"Yeah… right okay…" Candice responded, overwhelmed. The gates of the Avengers Mansion open ahead of them and Candice swallowed apprehensively.

* * *

Tony Stark, _the _Tony Stark was standing in front of her, _Tony Stark_! He was waving some kind of… thing in front of her that beeped when it got close to her.

"Right… so good news the tracker's working, bad news that damn Hawk _was _affected by the radiation…" He mumbled to himself. He looked up from the tracker and at Candice "So, congratulations you're a Superhero!"

"Jesus…" Candice breathed eyes wide.

Breaking the news to the Avengers, Bela, and Tara was an interesting experience though the Avengers (read: Clint) mainly focused on the fact that the Hawk was somehow affected by the radiation ("Wait so Hawk has Superpowers? Maybe that's how he was able to fly after us in the Quinjet, maybe he has superspeed. Or maybe he's a person and he's stuck as a Hawk. Or maybe Hawk can read people's minds, or understand English…")

Bela focused mostly on Candice's story.

"So when did your powers start?" Bela had asked her as Clint rambled on about the supernatural bird.

"I, I guess when the fire happened…" She started, it was the obvious explanation as to how she survived.

"Fire?" Tara questioned

"Yeah, I, a week ago there was a fire at my house, my, uh, my parents and brother didn't make it but I was completely unharmed, so I'm living with my friend Gwen. Gwen's brother is allergic to dogs so Jess, she's my sheepdog, was being looked after by Peter and his Aunt. I was on my way there when I was attacked by some muggers and… fought them off. First there was this gust of wind, and then a kind off miniature earthquake and my hands were glowing, and they ran away and Peter showed up."

"I'm so sorry…" Bela said sincerely.

"The muggers didn't get anything…"

"No, I mean about your family" Bela interjected kindly.

"Oh, uh thanks…"

"Hey, you should stay here? Jess can come too, I'm sure the Avengers won't mind…" That stopped Clint in his tracks.

"Not another teenage girl!" He whined.

"Not like you don't act like a teenager yourself." Natasha shot back, "Anyway this way we'll be able to keep an eye on her."

"Yeah, make sure she doesn't go all dark side." Tony agreed.

"Right, well, I'll, I'd have to tell Gwen, make up some story…" Candice stated.

"Gwen knows it's fine" Peter told her "She'll keep your secret and make something up to tell her mom."

"Oh okay."

"Great!" Bela cried enthusiastically "You can have the spare room next to mine! I'll even help you decorate and everything!"

Bela grabbed her hand and dragged her off up the stairs.

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry it's been so long! I've had exams and writers block and I started re-reading The Morganville Vampire Series (which i haven't read since... before i was even on tumblr!) and then there was coursework deadlines that crept up. So yeah**

**I think this is the longest chapter so that's something...**

**Katy x**

**(You can see fanart for this story on tumblr by tracking the WTTNATTNA tag)**


	7. Is this just an illusion

Emily turned over yawning, and glanced at her alarm, barely registering the time as her eyes tried to close again. Her room was full of light, the curtains she was sure she'd closed were thrown open and the clothes she'd picked out the night before had disappeared. She glanced at her clock again, it's flashing red numbers showing that it was 8 o'clock.

She closed her eyes again.

Wait… 8 o'clock?

Her eyes shot open and she cursed as she threw her comforter off and ransacked her wardrobe for something to wear. She was going to be late for school if she didn't get a move on!

She was about to grab her bag from beside her desk when she realised it, too, wasn't where it was supposed to be. Coming to the conclusion that she'd left it downstairs, though she was _sure _she'd brought it up, she rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen, her mom usually made her sandwiches before she left for work.

She stopped short. She saw herself standing at her kitchen counter.

"What the…" She said as her 'clone' turned towards her, muttering the same question through a mouthful of pop-tart.

The two Emilys stood staring at each other, both with eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

Emily one, the one not eating the pop-tarts, moved forward.

"Who are you?" She asked, the clone repeated her. No, it was more as though they said it at the same time.

"WHO ARE YOU?" She asked again. She made to touch the clone's shoulder, and as she did it melted away and her head started to pound. "What on earth…"

She began to remember opening her blinds, getting dressed in the clothes she'd laid out the night before, collecting her bag and heading down the stairs, she remembered collecting her lunch and putting it in her rucksack, remembered getting pop-tarts out of the cupboard and placing one in the toaster, remembered waiting impatiently for it to toast as she picked up the paper from the table and skimmed through it, she remembered beginning to eat the pop-tart, and then she remembered seeing herself suddenly in the doorway…

She collapsed.

* * *

"_Sir the tracker is picking up some radioactive activity_" JARVIS stated as Tony rolled his eyes in his helmet.

"Wow JARVIS, hadn't realized that!" Tony said sarcastically "It's not like I can see it clearly on my screen or anything!"

He dodged an incoming blast.

"_Sir, I believe the energy is coming from two miles away…_"

"I'm a little busy at the moment JARVIS! Get someone else on it" He hissed as he shot a repulser blast at the Unicorn, who hit the ground.

"_Sir, Thor is currently in asgard, Hawkeye and Black Widow are currently on a mission for SHEILD, Ant man and The Wasp are currently celebrating their anniversary, Bruce…_"

"OKAY OKAY I get the picture, they're all busy."

"_Sir, Mr Rhodes is currently available._" JARVIS supplied as Unicorn rose to his feet again.

"Yeah, fine get him on it," Tony said quickly as he dodged another blast for the Unicorn's ridiculous head… thing.

* * *

While Colonel James 'Rhodey' Rhodes was glad for the chance to go flying in the War Machine armour, he was slightly pissed at Tony for dumping this on him. And to top it all off, the radiation was coming from a high-school , which meant there would be yet another teen with super-powers in New York, didn't they have enough with Peter? He was secretly hoping that it was one of the teachers.

He wasn't exactly sure how to go about telling this person that they had superpowers, it would probably be slightly too dramatic if he turned up in his armour to the high school and abducted the student/teacher/lunch lady in the middle of the day, which is why he'd decided to go just after the school closed… slightly less weird if he followed them home right? Yeah… probably not, but that's what he'd decided.

The radiation was coming from a girl about 17 years old with short curly brown hair who was walking home from school, her backpack hanging from one shoulder. He followed her for a few blocks before she was alone - And wow, that didn't sound creepy at all – before he carefully landed trying not to startle her, though she jumped anyway.

"There's no need to be alarmed" He said through his helmet, as the girl stared at him.

"I didn't do anything wrong I swear!" She said before she promptly disappeared.

"What on earth?" Rhodey muttered as he scanned the area for the radiation… nothing. He promptly called Tony.

"Please tell me you found them!" Tony said in way of a greeting.

"Uh.. yes and no… we may have another teleporter on our hands" Tony cursed.

* * *

Emily woke quickly, her head pounding again as memories that couldn't have been hers bombarded her. She slowly sat up, the cold floor of her kitchen uncomfortable, and looked at the clock on the microwave, school had just finished… she'd just missed it. Though she could remember going, could remember the popquiz she'd had in history on the Russian revolution…

She could remember being found by War Machine…

And then nothing. She felt more rested than she had in a long time, though she was absolutely starving, having missed both lunch and dinner thanks to being knocked out.

She could remember looking at her body as she slowly came around… into existence, as a clone of herself.

If this wasn't the weirdest day of her entire life she wasn't sure what was…

* * *

Loki was attacking central park. Fucking LOKI. As if the Avengers didn't have enough on their plate already!

"Right, brilliant!" Tony hissed over the comm system as they all, bar Bruce and Thor, arrived at the scene. "The _one day_ Thor goes off to visit Asgard his crazy brother turns up to… what the FUCK?"

All around them people were running away from… unicorns? Actual unicorns, not like that ridiculous supervillain in a suit and ridiculous helmet, though speaking of ridiculous supervillains with ridiculous helmets…

Loki was standing on top of, literally on top of, the fountain in central park. A giant smirk on his face as he surveyed the sight in front of him. Children were stood still, in awe of the magnificent pure white creatures, their horns a shining silver and their hooves a glittering gold… Parents tried to pull their children to safety as they spied Loki cackling - not quite evilly - on the fountain. In fact, it sounded as if he was… giggling?

"We need Thor… NOW!" Clint shouted, the Hawk that never left his side wincing at the volume of it.

"He's busy in Asgard, his dad's fallen into another of his Odin-sleeps or something" Tony said "Come on we can fight Loki by ourselves. It not like he has an army anymore, he's harmless"

"I just can't figure out what his motive is," Steve says, "I mean, I know he's the god of mischief… but doesn't he normally cause more… chaos?"

He surveyed the scene, no-one was hurt, the unicorns were practically harmless, just walking around and munching on grass. The only reason there was such a commotion was because of the worried civilians who had spotted that this was something to do with the evil magician who was giggling on top of the fountain.

"LOKI" Natasha shouted "Get down from the fountain and nobody gets hurt."

"Oh, come on" Loki said smoothly, a smirk placed in his face "I'm just having a little… fun"

A bolt of lightning appeared from the clear blue sky and Loki cursed, the unicorns slowly fading.

"Brother!" Thor bellowed from somewhere behind the Avengers. And suddenly there were two Loki's in central park. One perched at the top of the fountain, the other glaring up at him.

"IMPOSTER!" The second Loki shouted "ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY IMAGE?"

"YOU'RE THE IMPOSTER!" Loki 1 shouted with an un-loki-like smile as Loki 2 glared up at him.

"Uh… maybe we should step in?" Steve said timidly as the two Lokis glared at each other.

"LOKI" Thor shouted, raising his hammer "I know this is a trick."

"He's probably doing that duplication thing" Clint said as he loaded his bow, aiming it first at Loki 1 and then at Loki 2 "but which ones the real Loki?"

Loki 1 grinned in glee as Loki 2 shot a spell at him, pulling up a forcefield at the last moment that bounced the spell right back. Loki 2 dodged out of the way, as Loki 1 laughed.

"That is not my brother's laugh!" Thor muttered, as he spun his hammer, flying quickly into the middle of the two Lokis.

OOO

Tony stood at the edge, his mouth in a smile under his helmet. "JARVIS, run scans"

"_Sir scans show that one Loki is giving off the same radiation as Miss Turner, Miss McNeil…_"

"Had a feeling you'd say that. Relay the information to the rest of the team…" Tony laughed as Thor got hit with a misplaced spell from Loki 1, who looked sheepish for a second before settling back into his facade "in a few minutes, this is kinda entertaining"

OOO

Loki 1, the imposter, was still laughing as Thor tried to calm his brother down, and, as he laughed, he slowly morphed. The Asgardian armour made way for a pair of jean shorts, tights and a tank top, while his – her – hair become longer and blonde, the tips morphing into red.

"Oh my god, that was so funny!" She laughed as she wobbled on top of the fountain. Tony was laughing silently along with her, while this girl had basically wasted his time, he had to admit it was rather an ingenious prank, and no-one was hurt.

Thor fell as his brother, the real Loki, suddenly squirmed out of his grip and promptly disappeared.

Steve glared at the girl on the top of the fountain, and boy did Tony never want to be on the end of that glare… well, again anyway.

"YOUNG LADY!" Steve shouted, suddenly in his lecture mode. "What do you think you were doing! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Thor flew to the top of the fountain and placed the still laughing girl to the ground as Steve ranted.

"Impersonating an Evil Supervillain! What were you thinking!?"

"Steve!" Tony yelled, his voice giving away his humour. Steve kept lecturing "STEVE" Steve turned around, his glare now focused on Tony. "Go easy on the poor girl!"

"I, oh god, I'm sorry but that was so much fun!" The girl said, wiping her eyes "I wasn't expecting the real Loki to turn up, but that just made it better! Oh god I love this superpower!"

"And what is that superpower exactly?" Hank asked.

"I uh I can take on people's appearances become exactly like them… well almost, I don't have their, like, memories or anything, but it's a great pranking device!" She said with a smile, the Avengers glared. Tony half-heartedly.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" She asked sheepishly.

"When did this start happening?" Janet asked, becoming normal sized again.

"About two and a half months ago? Around the time that girl appeared here."

The avengers looked at Tony expectantly.

"Yeah, she's giving off the same radiation"

"And you didn't think to tell us _before_?" Steve said, glaring.

"It was entertaining!" Tony all but whined, practically pouting, before looking at the girl. "so, what's your name?"

"Charlotte Mills, well, Lottie, if you call me Charlotte I will kill you."

"Right, well Miss Mills…" Steve started Lottie glared at him, her eyes flashing red, _well that was freaky_ "Lottie, we know how you got your powers." Steve went on to explain to Lottie about what was going on, Lottie's face growing in excitement.

"Awesome! Do we have superhero names? Ooh I call Miss Sexy!" The avengers glared at her. "Or not?"

"And _another_ teenage girl! At least I have Hawk to keep me sane" Clint murmured as Hawk squawked.

**Author's Notes:**

**To the guest who asked if the title is from Imagine Dragons Radioactive, it is, and the title of the chapters are from their other songs :P**

**So this is done :) at last, took me a while to start it off but I really like this chapter :) Been waiting a while to write Lottie's scene.**

**Katy x**

**(You can see fanart for this story on tumblr by tracking the WTTNATTNA tag)**


	8. Shake it all up with your mystery

Zoe Derne always thought that she might as well be invisible, it wasn't like anyone paid attention to her. She lived her life as a shadow, getting good grades, eating with the rest of the 'nerds' at The Tomorrow Academy, which, sure, was quite a few people. The Tomorrow Academy was, well it was a very prestigious high-school in New York. Only the best of the best were able to get in, or the children of the best. If Tony Stark had a child, they'd be asked to join before they were even born.

Zoe was one of about 6 or 7 students who studied at the Academy thanks to a scholarship. Her home life was pretty normal, her parents worked in marketing and her older brother was at College studying Math. She was the anomaly of her family, and the anomaly of the school.

She found it difficult to make friends with her peers, and felt invisible most of the time. Most people didn't even notice her, which she was grateful for, she'd seen how many of the other scholarship kids were treated.

Her life was pretty normal though, until it was flipped upside down one Friday afternoon.

She walked into her physics class early, her head down and books clutched to her chest. She settled down into her seat at the back of the class and opened her textbook and notebook, before looking up to the front of the class. A man stood there, his hair dark and curly and his brown eyes framed with square-rimmed glasses.

_Great, _Zoe thought. _A substitute teacher, I'm not going to learn anything today._

The rest of the class slowly entered the classroom, chatting loudly as they settled into their usual seats. Upon realizing their usual teacher was nowhere in sight many stood up and moved to be closer to their friends, but Zoe stayed where she was, practically invisible to the rest of her peers, in fact one idiot even tried to sit on her.

The substitute cleared his throat, hoping the class would settle and get to work. They didn't.

"Settle down please." He said calmly. "Settle down."

The class continued to talk.

"I SAID BE QUITE." He shouted over the noise, shocking the class into silence. Zoe could have sworn his eyes had flashed green.

"Thank you, if you could all please move to your proper seats that would be great. I have your teacher's seating chart here so I'll know if you've moved." The class grumbled as the teacher smirked, moving quickly back to their normal seats.

"I'm Dr Banner." The substitute introduced himself. "You're usual teacher is away today so I'll be taking your class, now… Radiation!"

Dr Banner was a brilliant teacher, better than Mrs Poole that was for sure. Zoe learnt more in that lesson than she had in all of her other lessons combined. Usually she just learnt the material herself at home and didn't pay all that much attention in class.

As the bell rang the class jumped up quickly, already talking about the weekend as they left the room. Zoe hung back, packing up slowly. She didn't particularly like to leave with everyone else, she may have been practically invisible to both teachers and students, but she didn't want to take the risk of becoming like the other scholarship students. Showing up at home a little late was better than showing up in tears that was for sure.

"Miss Derne?" Dr Banner asked from the front of the class. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Zoe made her way to his desk, wondering why on earth he wanted to talk to her. She had been paying complete attention throughout the class unlike most of her peers.

"Yes sir?" She asked questioningly.

"Did you disappear during the lesson? One second you were there and then…"

"No" She replied, confused.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I was here the entire time"

Dr Banner picked up a device that looked slightly like an EMF detector from his desk and pointed it at Zoe.

"Huh" he remarked as he moved the device away from her and then back again. It beeped ominously.

"What?" Zoe asked, hoping she wasn't some kind of ghost or something

"This is a radiation detector," Dr Banner explained, he paused briefly. "Do you remember when that girl turned up out of nowhere in central park?"

Zoe nodded. Who could forget? It had been all over the news at the time.

"When she, Bela… arrived she let off some radiation that affected eight people, well, eight living things anyway, giving them special abilities. Such as teleportation and enhanced senses. We… I mean the Avengers are trying to locate the people affected, and you're giving off the same radiation."

"Wait…" Zoe started "What?"

"I think you've been affected by the radiation."

"You're crazy, I'm perfectly normal." Zoe said, panicking slightly, she _was_ normal… right?

Dr Banner stared at her, eyes wide. Or, at least, in her direction.

"What?"

"You… you just disappeared" Dr Banner said, blinking.

"I'm right here"

"Yeah, you probably are but I can't see you, you've turned invisible." Zoe glanced at her hand, only to see the floor below it.

"Holy…" She said in shock, suddenly becoming visible again and staring at Dr Banner.

* * *

Rhodey was once again flying over Manhattan, following the radiation signature of a teenage girl who may or may not be a teleporter. And he was pissed. Tony wasn't even _busy _this time, the only avenger that _was, _was Bruce! And this was not Rhodey's problem goddamn it!

Rhodey tracked the Radiation to a small house about a block or two from the school he had originally found it at. He landed outside the front door and knocked.

The girl he had tracked earlier opened the door, her eyes widening.

"I didn't do anything I swear!" She began as she backed away. Rhodey lifted up his face plate.

"I know you didn't, it's okay." He started, trying to calm the girl down.

"Then, then why are you here?" She asked, blinking.

"Long story. Can I come in?"

"Why are you here?" She asked as she closed the door behind him.

Rhodey explained the situation to her as simply as he could while she listened in shock.

"So… I have a superpower?" She asked, finally figuring out how she could duplicate.

"Yeah. Any idea what it could be?" Rhodey asked.

"It's not teleportation." She told him, remembering when he said that was what he thought it was at first. "I, I can basically clone myself. I woke up late one morning and found myself eating breakfast, when I touched the clone it disappeared and I could remember waking up and getting ready, even though I was still asleep… then I kind of, fainted." Emily blushed. "I woke up a few seconds after my 'double' disappeared after you appeared and could remember my whole day at school."

"Right, and all I have is a weaponized metal suit!"

* * *

"Okay…" Zoe swallowed, trying not to panic. "So I can turn invisible, no big deal, not like I haven't felt like that my entire life. But feeling invisible and actually being able to _turn _invisible are two different things. But I'm not freaking out. Nope, no way."

Bruce stared at her as she muttered to herself, pacing the length of the classroom, turning invisible in short bursts.

Zoe turned to face Bruce, her brows furrowing.

"What do you want with me? What do the _Avengers, _Earth's mightiest fucking heroes, want with a 17 year old girl who apparently turns invisible when anxious?"

"As Tony says 'Making sure you don't go dark side'" Bruce quoted, smiling slightly.

"What if I _want_ to go Dark Side, I've seen the ads, they have cookies."

Bruce looked amused.

"Look you don't have to help us fight, or anything, no-one seems to be after Bela, or anyone else effected. You can go about your day normally, or you can come with me back to Avengers Mansion and meet everyone else while Tony does a background check."

"So, I can leave now, go home and forget this ever happened?" Zoe paused, thinking "I don't actually think that's possible. If I go with you… I get to meet the Avengers? Captain America? Hawkeye? The Hulk?"

"Uh, well, yeah. Though you've already met the, uh, Hulk"

Zoe stared at Bruce confused before realisation struck her.

"You're the Hulk? So the Hulk _isn't _some sort of alien! I knew it! Katie owes me $5!"

"So, you want to come?" Bruce asked.

"Let me just call my mom and tell her I'll be home late." Zoe replied as she pulled her phone from her pocket.

* * *

Emily was extremely glad that War Machine had paid for a cab rather than flown her to Avengers Mansion.

"No problem." He'd said. "Flying isn't exactly everyone's cup of tea, and plus, Tony's paying even if he doesn't know it yet."

And now she was in front of Avengers Mansion, about to go in and meet Earth's mightiest Heroes, as the Press had started to call them.

Another cab pulled up next to the curb and out hopped a girl about her age with shoulder length blonde hair and a man with curly brown hair and glasses, who looked an awful lot like a teacher.

"Wow," The girl breathed, looking up at the Mansion, eyes wide. "This place is huge."

"Yeah." Emily agreed, turning to the girl "I'm Emily, I guess you're one of the affected too."

"Uh huh, I'm Zoe, I can turn invisible. You?"

"Duplicate myself, means I can sleep in but still go to school which is cool."

They made their way up to the door of the Mansion in compatible silence after that, both too nervous to talk.

Bruce opened the door and the two girls were confronted with what seemed to be some sort of mock fight.

"Damn it Bela!" A man with a bow screamed from his perch on the top of the banisters. A pink frilly tutu was on his waist and his bow was bright pink, the arrow shaped like a heart and plastic. He looked like an overgrown cherub.

"Wasn't me!" A girl with wild brown hair said with false innocence. "I've been standing her the whole time."

"Yeah well you can _stop _time. HAWK KILL!" The Man shouted, causing a hawk to fly down the stairs, heading for the girl, doing the hawk equivalent of laughing.

In another corner of the hall two girls seemed to be holding some sort of water fight, while a third laughed at their antics.

"Welcome to the crazy house!" A voice said from behind them. Zoe spun around and was suddenly face to face with Spiderman in all his glory. She screamed and fell over, muttering.

"This is a nightmare, it's not real, in a second I'll wake up and realise I fell asleep in Trig or something."

Emily glanced at Zoe sympathetically, to be honest with herself, she was kind of thinking the same thing.

Bruce chuckled as he closed the front door.

"EVERYONE BEHAVE." he shouted over the noise "YOU DON'T WANT ME ANGRY!"

The noise stopped and the archer was suddenly rid of the tutu and pink bow and arrows.

"Thank you!" Bruce said calmly. "Everyone this is Zoe and Emily. Zoe, Emily, This is everyone who was affected, and Hawkeye and Spiderman"

The girl with wild brown hair bounded up to them, helping Zoe back to her feet.

"You're both okay right, no lasting damage? No painful transformations? Weird moles or something?" She asked quickly, looking them over. "I'm Bela by the way. This whole mess is kind of my fault, but not really. Long story."

"I'm sure they're fine Bel" One of the girls, with curly dirty blonde hair, who had been having a water fight told her, gently moving her out of the way. "I'm Candice."

The second girl of the water fight, her hair was blonde with red tips, pushed Candice out of the way, smiling.

"I'm Lottie!" She said loudly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "What're your powers?"

The last girl laughed at Lottie before introducing herself.

"I'm Tara, nice to meet you."

Emily smiled at the group, while Zoe stared at the hawk hovering in front of her.

"What's your name?" She asked the hawk, as though asking a human. Clint stared at her confused.

"It's a Hawk, his name is Hawk" He told her.

"_She's _a person disguised as a Hawk," Zoe told him, and Clint's face fell.

"No it, _he's_ a superpowered Hawk" Clint told her, glaring. "We have enough teenage girls in this house!"

"I can see her outline, she's human, she's a she, or a guy with man boobs" Zoe argued. "And she's nodding."

"Okay so we have a teenage girl stuck as a Hawk?" Bruce said just as Tony entered the room.

"Ooh new meat!" He said as he looked at Zoe and Emily "And what do you mean Hawk's a person?"

Clint banged his head on the edge of the banister.

"Why is it that every person who was affected by this radiation stuff is a teenage girl!?" He muttered angrily. Hawk flew over to him, cocking her head and squawking.

"Go away I'm angry at you." He sighed.


End file.
